Le Premier Amour Mourra Pas
by David - Ra Kuti
Summary: Cinta Pertama Tak Pernah Mati... Awalnya, ia memang salah berprasangka buruk terhadap saudara barunya itu. Tapi lama kelamaan, prasangkanya tidak meleset. Sakura seperti ular bermuka dua. Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, etc. T semi M. Mind to RnR? Thanks.


_Le premier amour ne mourra pas..._

Kata-kata itu terucap lirih di bibir Hinata. Pertemuan dengan sahabat kecil di tempat kursus akhir-akhir ini, tak pelak membuat gadis itu memutar kembali kenangan masa kecilnya. Dan kenangan itu seperti tak usang meski peristiwa silih berganti memenuhi catatan kehidupannya.

Kebahagiaan bersama Uzumaki Naruto di masa kecil, menyisakan kesan yang tiada dimengerti artinya. Sekarang, usia telah menyadarkan Hinata untuk sepenuhnya memahami arti kesan itu. Cinta pertama.Begitulah dia menyebutnya.

Waktu itu, ia maupun Naruto masih sama-sama bocah ingusan. Kedekatan yang berawal dari persahabatan kedua Ibu mengilhami kebersamaan mereka. Hingga bisa dipastikan, di mana ada Hinata, di situ ada Naruto. Masih teringat jelas di benak gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu, betapa ia menghabiskan berhari-hari untuk menangisi kepindahannya di Tokyo yang memisahkannya dengan sang sahabat di Yokohama.

Hinata yakin sekali, pertemuannya dengan Naruto sekarang adalah takdir. Sayangnya, takdir tak melulu indah. Gadis pemalu itu harus menelan kekecewaan, lantaran Naruto sekarang bukanlah Naruto kecilnya. Tak ada tegur sapa ketika keduanya bertemu di tempat kursus Bahasa Prancis yang baru sebulan ini dimasuki Naruto

Mungkinkah Naruto telah melupakannya?

Hinata tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Lebih tepatnya, tak ingin menerima kenyataan, seandainya jawaban atas pertanyaan itu tak berpihak padanya.

"Sedang apa Hinata?"

Suara seseorang, membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Iris _lavender_-nya menangkap seseorang di ambang pintu.

"Me-mengerjakan PR Madam Kurenai," Hinata menyahut sambil pura-pura menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya.

Gadis berambut _pink _di ambang pintu hanya mendecak. Ia bukanlah orang yang bisa dibodohi. Lagipula, ia melihat sendiri, buku yang dipegang Hinata bukan buku pelajaran, melainkan _notes_ pribadi.

"Bagus kalau begitu, sekalian kerjakan punyaku!" si _pinkish _berujar, lebih tepatnya memerintah.

"Kalau sudah selesai, jangan lupa matikan lampunya!" tambahnya sebelum menghempaskan diri di ranjang, menenggelamkan wajah putihnya di balik selimut.

Sekarang ganti Hinata yang mendecak. Hyuuga Sakura, gadis yang memerintahnya seenak jidat tadi, bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya anak jalanan yang dipungut sang ayah, Hiashi Hyuuga.

"_Sakura anak baik. Mungkin sedikit keras dan angkuh. Itu akumulasi kurangnya kasih sayang. Karena itulah tou-san mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Tou-san harap, kalian bisa menerimanya sebagai keluarga..."_

Begitulah kata sang ayah saat memperkenalkan Sakura dua tahun lalu.

Tanpa rasa curiga seperti yang dirasakan Hinata, sang ibu dengan senang hati menerima Sakura. Selain itu, serentetan argumen yang dilontarkan hanya akan berakhir angin lalu saat sang ayah telah membulatkan keputusan. Karena itulah Hinata hanya berdiam diri.

Awalnya, ia memang salah berprasangka buruk terhadap saudara barunya itu. Tapi lama kelamaan, prasangkanya tidak meleset. Sakura seperti ular bermuka dua. Hanya baik saat ada orangtua. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, sikap manisnya yang suka mencari perhatian. Hinata mual sendiri melihatnya.

Namun keberadaan Sakura juga tak sepenuhnya berimbas buruk. Bagi Hinata, Sakura adalah dinding tinggi yang harus dilampaui. Sakura memang unggul segalanya di banding dirinya. Dia supel, mudah bergaul, cantik, cerdas dan tangkas. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata berjuang keras untuk melampauinya. Dari yang awalnya menjadi anak mama yang manja, berubah menjadi anak mandiri yang gigih.

Yeah, sebuah pendewasaan diri menjadi lebih baik. Meski tak pernah diungkapkan, Hinata berterima kasih sekali pada Sakura. Dan jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia ingin menjadi saudara, sahabat dan rival yang baik untuk Sakura.

Dan lihatlah sekarang! Hinata bahkan mulai menyalin tugas yang sudah ia kerjakan di buku Sakura. Benar-benar saudara, sahabat sekaligus rival yang baik.

=x=x=

**Le Premier Amour Ne Mourra Pas (FRA)**  
**The First Love Is Never Die (ENG)  
Cinta Pertama Tak Pernah Mati (INA)**

**by Dharmaputra – Ra Kuti**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Pair: NaruHina, xxxHina**

**~Happy Reading~**

=x=x=

_Pintu itu di dobraknya sekuat tenaga. Namun tubuhnya yang kecil tak memberi banyak reaksi terhadap pintu besar di hadapannya. Justru tubuhnya sendiri yang terpental setelah pintu itu akhirnya terbuka dari dalam._

"_Kaa-san... Kaa-san tidak apa-apa kan? Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku takut," isak gadis kecil berusia 10 tahunan itu pecah setelah mendapati sang ibu keluar dari kamar dengan keadaan lemah lunglai. _

"_Tidak sayang. Kaa-san tidak akan meninggalkamu lagi," sang bunda membelai lembut rambutnya. Namun kondisi tubuh yang lemah membuatnya tak sanggup menjaga keseimbangan, hingga ia pun tersungkur di lantai. Aroma aneh menyeruak dari bibirnya yang pucat pasi._

"_Kaa-san..." histeris gadis itu. Sama sekali tak menyadari seorang lelaki masuk rumah dengan sempoyongan. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat sudut bibir lalu melangkahkan kaki, melewati ibu dan anak itu dengan santai._

"_Tou-san, tolonglah kaa-san! Dia pasti sedang sakaw. Bawa dia ke rumah sakit, selamatkan dia," rengek anak itu mencegah lelaki tadi._

"_Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ibumu. Aku ingin tahu, apa dia rela mati demi cinta pertamanya! Dasar bodoh, mana ada cinta yang tak pernah mati. Meski pertama, tetap saja akan pudar kalau sudah menemukan cinta yang lebih baik," cerocos lelaki itu menepis tangan si anak._

"_Ayah, tolong jangan lakukan ini. Aku tidak mau kaa-san mati..."_

_Kesabaran lelaki itu sudah habis, "Heh kau," bentaknya menunjuk wajah si anak yang sudah berlinang air mata, "Pergi saja bersama ibumu! Bantu dia mencari cinta pertamanya. Mungkin saja dia ayahmu, cih!"_

_Lelaki itu menghempaskan tubuh kecil si anak hingga tersungkur di lantai. Anak itu hanya terisak lirih. Ucapan lelaki yang disebutnya ayah tadi, lebih menyakitkan dari perlakuan kasarnya. Hanya sekejap saja ia membiarkan air matanya menjadi saksi bisu kemalangannya. Kini ia bangkit dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Kemarahan terpancar jelas di matanya._

"_Ayah! Kau memang iblis terkutuk yang pernah ada! Aku benci padamu—"_

_Tanpa menunggu makian selanjutnya, lelaki yang sudah setengah menapaki tangga lantai dua itu turun kembali, menghampiri si anak. _

"_Damn kid! Berani-beraninya kau bicara seperti itu!" geramnya menarik rambut si anak._

"_Akh..."_

_Anak kecil itu mengerang kesakitan. Ia terus memberontak dengan memukul dada sang ayah. Sama sekali tak mendengar rintihan ibunya yang mulai tersadar. _

_Berkali-kali kepalan tangan mungilnya menghantam tulang rusuk sang ayah. Meski tak seberapa dibanding siksaan balasan yang diterimanya bertubi-tubi. Ada kepuasan yang mengalir dalam teriakannya, setiap kali mendaratkan pukulan ke tubuh lelaki yang sangat dibencinya saat ini._

_Pergulatan tak simbang itu tersudahi dengan kemenangan sang ayah yang berhasil membuat si anak babak belur dan setidaknya lima kali memuntahkan cairan merah di jaketnya. Namun lawan seolah mendapat kekuatan baru saat matanya menangkap sebilah pisau tergeletak di atas piring buah. Segera disabetnya pisau belati yang mengerlingkan mata tajam, seolah memanggilnya untuk di hujamkan ke tubuh lawan._

_GREB_

_Sial! Sang ayah sudah membaca pikirannya. Kini pisau itu menari-nari di atas dua pasang tangan yang mencengkeram. Menyadari tak mampu menghadapi perebutan itu, si anak mencari cara lain. Digigitnya tangan sang ayah hingga cengkeramannya terlepas. Sang ayah lengah, si anak menyeringai. Tangan mungil siap mengujamkan pisau berkilat tajam. Namun sebelum hasratnya terlampiaskan, pisau itu lebih dulu menusuk. _

_Karena ada seseorang yang berniat melindungi lawan._

_Bocah kecil itu terperangah, tatkala pisaunya menancap tepat di ulu hati sang bunda._

=x=x=

"TIDAAAKK!"

Nafas Sakura terengah-engah saat terjaga. Titik-titik bening menyembul dari pori-pori kulit. Menempelkan helaian merah muda di jidat yang lebar. Tangan putihnya menyibak perlahan. Disembunyikan wajah bersimbah peluh—dan mungkin air mata—itu di balik kedua lutut yang ditekuk.

Cukup lama ia bergelut dengan alam pikirnya. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya sekarang, yang jelas saat mendongakkan wajah, semuanya telah berubah. Mata zamrudnya tak lagi melayu sayu. Sebaliknya, menyorot tajam ke depan, ke arah sesosok gadis yang menelungkup meja belajar.

12.30

Waktu yang diperlihatkan jam dinding. Ranjang berderit pelan saat kaki jenjangnya menjejaki lantai. Dilihatnya sosok gadis sebaya yang terbuai mimpi dalam damai. Sebuah_ notes _yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian, terjamah tangan kanannya. Kata demi kata yang terangkai di dalamnya, membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

=x=x=

SMA Tokyo telah membubarkan jam belajarnya sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Namun Hinata masih bersemangat menunggu mobil jemputan yang akan membawanya pulang. Di sampingnya, Sakura berdiri kontras.

Toyota Vios berhenti di depan mereka. Seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai anak sopir keluarga Hyuuga, turun sambil mengucapkan permintaan maaf atas keterlambatannya. Katanya, ia harus ke _Boutique_, mengantar sang majikan membeli baju.

Hinata tersenyum memaklumi. Nanti malam kedua orangtuanya memang akan menghadiri resepsi pernikahan sanak keluarga, di luar kota. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, ketiganya pun masuk mobil, pulang ke rumah.

Hinata dan Sakura masih mempunyai waktu 2 jam untuk istirahat, sebelum ke tempat kursus Bahasa Prancis. Jika kau bertanya mengapa mereka berkursus bahasa Prancis, itu karena mereka akan melanjutkan _study_ di Negeri pemilik menara Eiffel itu, saat lulus SMA nanti. Hinata sangat menggemari sastra Prancis. Ia ingin mendalaminya demi mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi sastrawan. Sedangkan bakat Sakura sebagai model_, _tentu sangat potensial jika dikembangkan di Negeri mode itu. Kebetulan orangtua juga mendukung prospek hidup itu. Bahkan bisa dikatakan, mereka yang mengusulkan agar kursus bahasa terlebih dahulu.

Hinata selalu bersemangat datang ke tempat kursus. Namun sebulan terakhir ini semangatnya seolah meningkat satu level. Yeah, apalagi kalau bukan karena ada Naruto. Hinata bisa memaklumi mengapa sahabat kecilnya itu berkursus bahasa Prancis. Pasti juga untuk mempersiapkan kuliah di sana. Sejak kecil, Hinata telah mengenal Naruto sebagai seorang _otomen _yang _fashionable._ Tidaklah mengherankan jika Prancis menjadi tujuannya mewujudkan impian. Entah impian belajar, berkarya atau berbelanja.

Ah, menyadari hal itu Hinata sedikit mengangkat sudut bibir. Mungkin sekarang Naruto tidak mau menyapanya, tapi siapa tahu saat di Prancis nanti bisa akrab seperti dulu lagi. Senyum semangat semakin menyeruak manis di bibir Hinata, sama sekali tak menyadari sikap Sakura yang berbanding terbalik dengannya

Hm, sebenarnya hanya pura-pura. Hinata sangat mempedulikan Sakura. Ia selalu ingin memahami saudara, sahabat sekaligus musuhnya itu. Hanya saja, kepeduliannya seringkali berlebihan, sehingga berbuah ledekan dari Ino, Karin dan teman-teman se-genk Sakura. Entah itu dibilang _screet admirer_, lesbian, fans sejati.

Hah, yang benar saja! Sakura memang berkharisma. Ia mampu mempesonakan setiap orang, entah itu lawan jenis maupun teman sejenis. Buktinya, tak hanya Rock Lee dan Sasori saja yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya. Ino, Karin, Tenten pun gemar mengekori primadona sekolah itu.

"Hinata..."

"Eh?!" Hinata menghentikan kesibukan menata buku-buku yang akan dibawa saat kursus, hanya untuk menajamkan pendengarannya akan suara lemah itu.

"Kenapa Sakura?"

"Aku ingin curhat sesuatu."

Sakura curhat?

Hinata membalikkan badan setelah tercengang sesaat. "K-kalau mau curhat, curhat saja! Masalahmu, masalahku juga. Kalau bisa pasti kubantu," ujarnya tersenyum canggung.

Sakura yang duduk di ranjang sambil menyandarkan kepala di dinding, hanya tersenyum simpul, "Kurasa aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Dan ucapan itu sukses membelalakkan sepasang lavender Hinata. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening gadis cantik itu, "K-kau sakit, Sakura?"

"Ya, sakit malarindu."

Hinata tertawa kecil. Benar-benar aneh saat seorang Sakura yang elegan dan sedikit angkuh, jatuh cinta. "Lalu apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Tapi tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Lalu aku ingat PR kita membuat puisi dalam bahasa Prancis," Sakura menjedai sejenak hanya untuk menatap Hinata, "aku tidak bisa membuat puisi—"

"Baiklah! Aku akan membuatkan puisi untukmu," potong Hinata masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku."

Ia mengangkat sebelah alis, saat Sakura menginterupsi.

"Aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu dengan membuatkan puisi untukku. Kau cukup memberikan puisi yang sudah ada di _diary_-mu itu. Bagaimana?"

"Eh? Jadi kau melihat puisi itu? Berarti kau—"

"_Gomen _Hinata. Aku memang membuka _diary_-mu. Tapi aku tidak membacanya. Ketika membuka, langsung menemukan halaman puisi itu. Hanya itu yang kubaca, tidak lebih."

"T-tapi itu puisi untuk—" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk saat merasakan tangan dingin menyentuhnya.

"Kumohon Hinata, aku sangat membutuhkannya..."

Hinata mengerjapkan mata. Selama mengenal Sakura, baru kali ini ia mendapati Sakura dengan wajah penuh harap begitu. Hinata kembali tertunduk. Puisi itu untuk Naruto sebagai ungkapan perasaannya. Tapi ia juga tak tega melihat Sakura memohon begitu. Bagaimana ini?

Hinata menghela nafas dan kembali menatap ke depan dengan senyum cerah, "Baiklah, akan kuberikan padamu!"

Sakura tersenyum.

=x=x=

Pemuda tampan melangkah dengan menebar senyum manisnya. Memasuki salah satu kelas di tempat kursus Bahasa Prancis. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu tertegun melihat sepucuk surat di mejanya. Ia mengambil kertas itu setelah memastikan tak ada oranglain, selain sekelompok anak perempuan yang sedang menggosip di pojok kelas.

Alisnya terangkat sebelah, membaca isi kertas biru muda yang ternyata sebuah puisi. "_Le premier amour ne mourra pas..." _katanya membaca judul puisi itu.

Selanjutnya, kata-kata yang teruntai dalam puisi itu membuatnya terlena sejenak. Dan tentu saja kaget saat menyadari kehadiran teman-teman, sesama peserta didik dan sang Madam Cassandra Caroline, atau Kurenai-_sensei _ bila di Jepang.

Pemuda ber-_tag name_ Uzumaki Naruto itu menyelipkan puisinya di sela-sela bukunya.

"_Bonjour les gars... Comment etes-vous?" _sapa Kurenai-_sensei _ membuka kursus sore itu.

"_Je suis bien_." Terdengar jawaban dari peserta didiknya yang lebih mirip lebah mendengung.

"_Permet de commencer la le__co__n d'aujourd'hui. ll ya quelques jours, je vous ai donn__e__une t__a__che __a __fait une poesie. Ont la t__a__che fait?" _Madam Kurenai mempertanyakan PR membuat puisi dalam bahasa Prancis yang diberikannya tempo hari. Wanita bertubuh tinggi langsing itu menyuruh anak didiknya membacakan pekerjaannya di depan kelas.

Tak ada yang mengacungkan tangan. Semuanya pura-pura menyibukkan diri. Naruto masih memikirkan pengirim puisi rahasia tadi ketika teman-teman lain bernafas lega. Seorang gadis menyelamatkan mereka dari kemungkinan ditunjuk. Tepuk tangan pun bergulir ketika sang penyelamat itu ke depan untuk membacakan puisinya. Semua mata tertuju padanya, memandang penasaran pada puisi di tangan putihnya.

_Le premier amour ne mourra pas..._

Semua terdiam mendengar untaian kata dalam puisi berjudul _The First Love is never die _dalam bahasaInggrisitu. Tak terkecuali dua orang yang menatapnya tercengang.

Naruto telah menemukan jawaban atas misteri pengirim puisi rahasia. Siapa lagi dia, kalau bukan orang yang membacakan puisi rahasia itu di depan kelas? Bohong jika Naruto tidak tertarik dengan seseorang itu. Seseorang yang menjadi anak emas Madam Kurenai lantaran ketangkasannya menangkap materi dengan cepat. Memang sedikit mengejutkan orang itu memendam perasaan padanya. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menolak? Seulas senyum manis terpoles di wajah Naruto, apalagi saat mendengar kalimat terakhir puisi itu...

_Je t'aime, Naruto..._

Seharusnya ia lega saat apa yang selama ini terpendam akhirnya terungkapkan. Apalagi di depan orang yang bersangkutan. Tapi nyatanya tidak sama sekali! Justru sebaliknya. Hatinya sakit tak tertahankan, bibirnya kelu, tenggorokannya kering dan kesakitan itu semakin di sempurnakan oleh tepuk tangan meriah, menyambut sang penyelamat kedua.

_Premier amour __e__ternel..._

Cinta Pertama akan selalu abadi. Bayangan kembalinya sahabat kecil yang dirindukan, menari-nari dalam benaknya. Namun ia tahu, semua itu hanyalah mimpi yang akan terurai seiring berakhirnya puisi yang saat ini didengarnya. Dan benar saja!

_Je t'aime aussi, Sakura..._

Semua sudah berakhir!

.

"_Au revoir..._"

Ucapan penutup kursus yang sempat tertangkap telinga Hinata. Ia mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan lesu. Matanya begitu perih menyaksikan episode perdana dua sejoli yang mendapat _applause _seisi kelas karena keserasiannya.

"Kalian dijemput atau—"

"Dijemput," Sakura menginterupsi sambil merangkul Hinata, "tapi kurasa hari ini harus naik taxi, orangtua kita sedang keluar. Iya kan Hinata?" ujarnya sok akrab.

"Hum, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama saja?" tawaran Naruto langsung disetujui Sakura. "Ide bagus mon Ami, sekalian jalan-jalan," ujarnya menatap Naruto yang tetap tersenyum.

Hinata hanya berdecak menyaksikan perhelatan cinta mereka. "Kalian pergi saja! Aku mau telepon Sasuke."

"Kenapa harus merepotkan oranglain? Kita tidak keberatan kok. Iya kan Mon Ami?"

Sungguh, Hinata ingin menonjok Sakura saat ini juga. Agar hidungnya yang mancung itu sedikit pesek. Bagaimana bisa, ia berkata sedemikian santai setelah apa yang ia lakukan?

"Benar Hinata, lagipula kita kan selalu pulang bersama dulu..." ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata terhenyak.

"Kalian sudah pernah kenal? Kenapa tidak saling menyapa?"

"Karena—" Naruto terlihat kesulitan menjawab.

"Jahat sekali kau mengabaikan Hinata, Naruto..." sarkasme Sakura.

"Bukan begitu! Justru kupikir Hinata-_chan _yang sudah melupakanku. Dulu dia yang selalu menyapa, sekarang— ah sudahlah! Semua memang sudah berubah."

Naruto melengkungkan bibir, menyadarkan Hinata akan satu hal. "Eh? Jadi begitu? Hehe... maaf Naruto, a-aku—"

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau ikut. Ayo kita pergi, Naruto!"

Dan Hinata hanya bisa merutuki diri sendiri. "Seandainya aku lebih berani sedikit..."

=x=x=

Drrttt... Drrttt...

Getaran ponsel memaksa Hinata membuka mata. Diraihnya _handphone touchscreen _di meja kecil, di samping ranjangnya itu.

Aku sudah pulang. Naruto ingin bertemu denganmu.

Demikianlah isi pesan dari seseorang yang dinamai _Frere, Ami et Rival _oleh Hinata. Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. Hinata beranjak dari ranjang, tempatnya melepas penat setelah pulang kursus tadi. Ia segera ke ruang tamu dan betapa ia ingin buta saat itu juga. Dengan mata kepala sendiri ia melihat Sakura menyeringai menatapnya sambil memagut bibir Naruto dengan mesra.

"Jadi ini yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?" geram Hinata dalam hati. Ia segera mengenyahkan diri dari ruang tamu itu. Namun tanpa sengaja tangannya menjatuhkan vas bunga dan menimbulkan suara pecahan yang membubarkan percumbuan di ruang tengah itu.

Naruto nampak terkejut, sedangkan Sakura menatap Hinata dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Teruskan saja!" Hinata berceletuk sarkatis dan kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur demi membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering saat memergoki perhelatan cinta mereka tadi.

"_Mon cher__, _ini sudah sore. Aku mau pulang dulu."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, mon Ami! Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Kembali Naruto melempar senyum hangatnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

=x=x=

"Kau tahu? Ternyata Naruto sudah sangat mengenal keluarga kita!"

Hinata menengguk _wine-_nya hingga habis, tak berniat sedikit pun mendengar cerita Sakura saat berkencan dengan Naruto tadi

"Dia bilang, orangtuanya adalah teman baik orangtua kita. Itu akan memuluskan hubunganku dengannya—"

"Keluarga kita? Orangtua kita?" tawa Hinata membuat Sakura menautkan alis.

"Lelucon apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Kau tidak punya keluarga Sakura! Kau hanya anak malang yang diangkat seorang pria baik hati sebagai anaknya! Kau tidak berhak memanggilnya ayah! Hanya anak kandungnya yang boleh! Dan itu aku," tawa Hinata semakin keras, ia memang berada di atas angin dalam hal ini.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur mendapat orangtua yang sangat menyayangimu. Dan tentu saja aku yang mau berbagi segalanya denganmu. Bukankah aku saudara yang baik? Tapi apa balasanmu padaku? Kau merebut segalanya dariku!"

Hinata menatap Sakura tajam. Sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Hyuuga!"

"Hahaha... Jadi kau masih belum paham juga ya? Kau sudah mengetahui isi hatiku dengan membaca catatanku. Lalu dengan aktingmu, kau berhasil membuatku menyerahkan puisi untuk Naruto yang ternyata kaubacakan sendiri di depan kelas atas namamu. Mungkin puisi itulah yang membuat Naruto menyukaimu. Apa kau sudah puas merebut pemuda yang kucintai, hah?"

Rupanya, alkohol yang sebenarnya tidak terkandung banyak di _sweet wine _itu telah merenggut sebagian kesadaran Hinata. Gadis pemalu ini memang tak pernah menyentuh minuman beralkohol sebelumnya. "Tapi aku tidak terlalu heran kenapa kau tega melakukannya. Dari awal aku sudah mencurigai, kau memang manusia berhati iblis yang dikirim untuk menghancurkanku!"

"CUKUP!" Sakura memotong dengan sedikit lantang. Kepalanya yang tertunduk menengadah, menatap tajam Hinata, "Mungkin aku memang manusia berhati iblis yang dikirim untuk menghancurkanmu! Oh tidak! Tidak hanya dirimu tapi juga keluarga ini, ayahmu dan ibumu!"

Hinata tercekat, tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura.

T B C

Saya juga nggak ngerti arah cerita ini, lol. Akan diapdet saat berkumpulnya mood merenung(?). Sebab, fanfic ini memang hasil renungan tentang cinta pertama saya, hehe... Meski demikian, saya jamin cerita ini 100% khayalisme-lebayisme, alias tidak realistis, sebagaimana aliran saya selama ini.

Fanfic ini juga saya persembahkan secara 'pribadi' untuk Komunitas PFFI (Persatuan Fandom Fanfiksi Indonesia) yang saya dirikan bersama teman-teman sesama pengusung motto hidup 'Kebebasan Tanpa Kebablasan'. Temukan di facebook, Grup dan Fanpage: Persatuan Fandom Fanfiksi Indonesia (PFFI). Bergabunglah bersama kami. Ada event dan informasi menarik seputar fandom dan fanfiksi di sana. Kalau pengen baca fanfic yang saya persembahkan secara 'professional' untuk event PFFI, silakan lihat di My Stories List :-)

Oke, cukup sekian bacotan saya. Terimakasih kepada teman-teman fandom Naruto yang menyambut baik fanfic saya kemarin itu. Dan terimakasih lagi, jika teman-teman bersedia me-review fanfic saya yang ini.

Salam.


End file.
